fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis
:"Only with courage in the face doubt can lead one to the answers they seek." - God Slayer Lucia Morgan (ルチアモーガン, Ruchia Mōgan) better known by her alias Lucifer (ルシファー. light-bearer), is a mage associated with the Magic Council, and is also the only female member of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is currently one of the most powerful female mages in the world, specializing in various fields of magic, such as Lost and Living Magic, both of which are considered by many to be extremely rare forms of magic. She is known throughout the world for her great bravery and battle skills, having dealt with various Dark Guild organizations and taken on a number of difficult cases dealing with powerful Dark Mages. She is renowned and feared by the moniker of Death God (死に神. Shinigami), having proved time and time again why she deserves the nickname. She currently works as an independent contractor, taking on official missions from the magic council, as such she has no ties to one particular guild. Lucia is also a Phoenix Slayer mage, with light being her element, though not many people are aware of this fact, except for a selected few. Appearance Lucia is a slender yet athletic woman of tall height. She has long, blonde hair, with curls at the end of it, and two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She has seductive looking blue eyes, large breasts, a curvaceous and slender figure that has been described as amazing, by her two long-time friends Touko and Akira. She is a woman in her mid-twenties and many people find her to be very attractive or even beautiful. Lucia’s beauty is widely known, having posed for Sorcerer Magazine many times in the past. Lucia’s most commonly seen attire is a tight fitted grey shirt, with rolled up sleeves, buttoned up only at the chest, leaving her belly fully exposed. The shirt is barely able to contain her large breasts. She wears matching grey pants with a red belt around the waist and a pair of light yellow running shoes. At other times, she is seen wearing an attire which consists of a dark brown top, that exposes a sizable cleavage, along with a long pink sari-like skirt and brown high heels. History Lucia’s hometown was destroyed by the Dark Guild Wolfsbane, everyone in the city including her parents were murdered, leaving her the only survivor of the attack. Barley escaping with her life, she managed to get away from the ensuing chaos with the help of the city’s mayor, who at the time was a close personal friend of her family. After travelling for many days on her own, without proper rest or food, she collapsed and was unable to go on any longer. Lying on the side of the road unconscious, she was found by an elderly woman, nearly on the verge of death. Several days later, she recuperated from her injuries, wanting to know the reason why the elderly woman helped her, she asked her saviour. The elderly woman said that Lucia’s circumstances mirrored her own, having lost everyone she ever loved to war and chaos, and thus saved the young girl in order to help her cope with the pain of loss. Lucia’s heart was full of anger and rage, and no amount of healing could ever take away the scars that were inflicted upon her, she could still hear the screams of her family and friends, and the images of the atrocities committed by the dark guild plagued her mind. She took a vow at that moment; she would have her revenge no matter what it took or whatever the cost. The elderly woman was amused; she asked young Lucia how she would fulfil her objective without the necessary power. Lucia answered that she would become a mage, one powerful enough to destroy an entire dark guild on her own. The elderly woman with a smile on her face, introduced herself as Morgana, a mage who specializes in various fields of magic, she told Lucia that she would be able to teach her the necessary magic needed in order for her to become a powerful mage, the only condition was that she would use the skills she would eventually learn to help people and not walk the path of a dark mage. Lucia agreed to the condition, but told Morgana that she would still take her revenge on the people who destroyed her hometown, since this was the only thing she could do to avenge the deaths of her family and friends. Morgana understood the young girl’s plight, having gone through a similar experience many years before, but told Lucia not to let her emotions get the best of her and that the dark guild responsible for the destruction of her hometown will atone for the crimes they’ve committed in time. Lucia understood what Morgana was trying to say to her, and that being angry or sad wasn’t going to help achieve her goal, what she needed to do now was to train in the art of magic and gain the necessary power to fight against the many Dark Guild organizations and Dark Mages in the world, with a firm resolve in her heart, Lucia asked Morgana to teach her magic. Morgana took in Lucia as her adopted daughter and apprentice. Lucia would train under Morgana’s tutelage for the next ten years, during which time she would learn the name of the dark guild responsible for destroying her hometown, Wolfsbane. Having completed her wizard training within a decade, Lucia set out on her journey to become a well-known mage. Her exploits would eventually lead her to the magic council, where she would join as the only female member of the current Ten Wizard Saints. Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Phoenix Slayer